


The Science of Lying

by maidmargaery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmargaery/pseuds/maidmargaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Simmons' disastrous display of acting during their time at The Hub, Skye decides that she needs a few tips and tricks when it comes to the science of lying. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Lying

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to jemsysimmons on tumblr for the beta and the title

Skye burst out laughing, startling the young biochemist next to her.

“What?” Simmons asked.

“That’s your truth – that you like peas?” Skye was still giggling and struggled to get out the words.

“Well, it’s true,” she huffed out. She was starting to get a bit frustrated that Skye wouldn’t stop laughing at her. “What’s wrong with that?”

Skye took a deep breath, calming herself before explaining. “Anyone could have easily known which one was the truth. The idea of the game is to make it hard for the guesser. I’m trying to teach you how to lie, not how to tell people stuff they already know about you.”

Simmons sighed. She did have a point. “Okay, fine. I’ll try and do a better one next time.”

Skye nodded, a smile creeping back up. It threatened to turn back into a fit of giggles but she managed to control it.

“Well, it’s your turn now. You tell me two lies and a truth and I’ll figure out which is the truth. At least I’m somewhat better at this side of the game than the other.”

“Well if you are ever torturing someone, at least you’ll know if they’re lying or not.” Skye said before going quiet, thinking about what she would tell the other woman. Simmons waited patiently, fiddling with the sheets of the bunk they were currently sitting on.

Skye had first approached her a few hours ago saying that, if she wanted to, Skye was willing to give acting lessons to help Simmons better keep her cool under pressure. Considering her last attempt at lying had ended with her shooting a superior officer, Simmons was all too willing. When Skye had first explained the aim of the game, Simmons hadn’t really understood the point of it but now she realised just how lacking she was in this particular skill set. Any help at the moment would be better than nothing.

“Okay, I have it,” Skye announced, bringing Simmons out of her little day dream of watching the other girl chew her lip as she thought. “One: I had my first kiss when I was five years old and it was with a girl. Two: When I first started living in my van, I tried to keep a cat as a pet but one day it ran away and I never saw it again. And three: My favourite band when I was younger was Hanson and I have snuck into one of their concerts.”

Skye paused and looked intently into Simmons’ eyes, silently challenging her. When Simmons didn’t say anything for a moment, Skye grew confused. “You can talk it through out loud if it helps. Don’t keep me in suspense.”

Simmons broke out of her internalised thought pattern and apologised. It was true that she usually thought things through by speaking them out loud to someone else, but that was usually Fitz, who understood and could keep up with her rapid trains of thought and the way her brain usually jumped from tangent to tangent without any obvious connections. She thought for this game it might be better to keep her workings to herself. But it must have made Skye uncomfortable to be in total silence, which she could understand considering the woman was constantly talking when there was the least little thing to say.

“Well, you have mentioned that you liked cats before, but I’m pretty sure that you wouldn’t subject it to the living conditions of your van – you’re much too against animal cruelty for that. So that one is a lie?”

Skye nodded, smiling at her. The sight made Simmons feel warm and couldn’t help grinning herself, even bouncing a little on the bed as she did.

“Okay so that leaves your first kiss and Hanson…” Simmons trailed off, staring deep into Skye’s eyes, trying and failing to glean some sort of information from her. “Well five is such a young age to be kissing, I guess, and the Hanson story seems more like you. No offence, but you do seem like you would sneak into concerts. With your bad girl shenanigans and all…” Skye laughed softly which made Simmons smile again.

“I’m going to say the Hanson story is true.”

Skye’s grin grew but her head shook slowly, letting her curled hair float across her shoulders. Simmons frowned.

“It’s not true?”

“Nope,” Skye said. “I didn’t like Hanson. But I did sneak into an Avril Lavigne concert once. You see, the key is to think of a truth and then change one aspect of it. Then you won’t have to remember every little detail about a lie you made up entirely. Instead, you can draw from your memory with only slight differences in the details. Understand?”

Simmons nodded, still thinking everything over.

“Well, if that one was a lie, then that means your first kiss story was the truth?” Skye looked sheepish but confirmed it with a slight nod. “Your first kiss was with a girl?”

Skye nodded again. “Ever since I was little I’ve never really been very consumed with the idea of only been attracted to a specific type of person. I like to think everyone is attractive in their own way. I guess it started from that first experience, but it definitely hasn’t been my last.”

Simmons’ lips went dry as she talked. She had always thought the same way but had never met anyone that had shared the same view. An idea for the next round came to her. She tried to act nonplussed about the revelation. “Okay, my turn again.”

Skye seemed relieved that Simmons wasn’t going to ask her a million more questions about it all and settled back against the wall, waiting.

“Okay. One: I hate peas...” Skye’s brow creased and she was about to interrupt but Simmons cut her off and continued with the game. “Two: That wasn’t my first time shooting a superior officer…” Skye looked to be getting a bit frustrated at the clarity of Simmons’ lies but she didn’t say anything, just crossing her arms and waiting for the last one.

“And three…” Simmons paused, taking a breath. She rushed into the last truth, like she was ripping off a bandaid. “Ever since you stepped on this plane, I’ve thought you were very attractive and I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

Skye’s mouth fell open instantaneously. Simmons froze, just waiting for the reaction she was sure would come next. She shouldn’t have said that. It was a mistake and she was instantly regretting it. Skye was going to slap her or something and just storm out and Simmons will never be able to face her again, even if Skye wanted her to. She could feel her cheeks getting redder and redder as the realisation of her mistake crept up on her.

“Jemma…” Skye whispered, suddenly very interested in the starched sheets of her bed. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s okay. No need to say anything!” Simmons replied a little too quickly. She put on her usual chirpy and bubbly demeanour but it was obvious to anyone that knew her that it was forced to the point where it was painful. “I was just kidding. They were all lies!” She forced out a laugh as she slid off the bed, ready to leave.

“Jemma…” Skye called after her. Simmons paused in the doorway.

“Thanks for the lesson, Skye. But… But I have to go. Thanks.” She turned around again and was about to leave when Skye caught her arm.

“Jemma, stop!” Simmons cringed. She was sure Skye was going to berate her now. She should have been quicker to escape.

“Jemma, look at me.” Simmons slowly turned around to face her. Curiously she saw no anger there at all as she had expected, only understanding.

Then she leaned in closer, pausing only an inch from Simmons’ face. Simmons could feel Skye’s breath against her own lips and the feeling sent tingles up her spine. She wished Skye would close the distance but she wasn’t moving any closer. The scientist’s gaze flickered up to meet Skye’s big brown eyes.

Under that intense gaze, Simmons felt herself relax slightly. This was not the reaction she had been expecting. It was better. The loosening of her muscles was just enough that her desire was able to overcome her mind’s racing thoughts and lean that extra distance and close the gap between them.

As lips connected, both Skye and Simmons opened their mouths just enough to fit comfortably together. It was soft and sensual. Simmons had the vague thought that this is what first kisses should be like before Skye was pulling away slightly. Simmons only had a second of disappointment before Skye was coming back for another kiss, tilting her head for better angle.

Simmons couldn’t help but smile against her mouth as Skye’s lips connected with hers for the second time. And she didn’t think it was possible but it was even better than the first. Skye was a great kisser.

And all Simmons could think was this was what a second kiss should be like. And the third, and the fourth…


End file.
